


Impulse

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Abaddon, Alpha Rowena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, F/F, Soulmates, alpha females have clit dicks fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon didn’t give a shit if she didn’t quite fit in a feminine role or in an alpha role. She was somewhere in between. So what if she wanted to wear ball gowns and pearls, and pick a fight too. Heels clacking on the pavement of the busy city street, people parted in front of her and Abaddon relished the power of an alpha aura. She wouldn’t want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

“Why don’t you suck my clit dick you fucking knotheads!” Abaddon shouted across the street at the group of three leering male alphas that were trying to cat call her, some even screeching in mockery of a mating call.

They smelled fucking disgusting, sour and ripe even from the other side of the street. Making lewd gestures and grunting, they sniggered when Abaddon cursed them out. But as soon as she stepped off the curb to cross the street and beat the shit out of them, they tucked tail and scooted down the street.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

A postman was staring at her when she smoothed down the front of her polka dot sun dress and held her head high, but as soon as she caught him looking his eyes darted down to his letters. Abaddon didn’t give a shit if she didn’t quite fit in a feminine role or in an alpha role. She was somewhere in between. So what if she wanted to wear ball gowns and pearls, and pick a fight too. Heels clacking on the pavement of the busy city street, people parted in front of her and Abaddon relished the power of an alpha aura. She wouldn’t want it any other way.

When a sweetly smelling omega girl tried cooing at her, Abaddon shot her down with pursed lips and a glare. She hated people trying to mate call her. Honestly, the whole idea of soul mates and inevitable attraction was a load of horse shit, and it pissed her off when people who didn’t feel that pull tried calling anyway in a desperate bid for attention. Who wanted to need a soul mate, who wanted to be tied down their whole life. Not to mention it seemed kind of embarrassing to get caught screeching in public or trying to hump each other stupid in a park.

Abaddon had high standards when it came to her partners, and there was a limited amount of booty calls she’d accept before cutting ties.

Coming up to her destination, she sighed for the cool air conditioning when the glass door shut behind her and the noisy bustle of the streets was muffled. Walking past the front counter, she winked at the cashier with bright green eyes, “Hey sunshine.”

He waved back with a cocky smile, “Hey, Abby, we got some new merch you might like.”

“Gonna demonstrate it for me?”

“No, but I’ll show you where it is.”

Weaving through the narrow aisle past the DVDs in the front, a row of dildos, the lingerie racks, and towards the back, Dean plucked a plastic package from the wall hook and passed it to her.

“Oooh, you know me too well.”

“Uh huh, I’ll be at the front when you’re done browsing.”

Abaddon watched his ass go in those tight jeans and regretted he wasn’t bent to the female or alpha persuasion. But he did look after customers well. Flipping over the clear package to study the clover nipple clamps inside, Abaddon knew she really didn’t need more nipple clamps but these had little clasps to attach weights to.

She was definitely going to get them. Who didn’t deserve an impulse buy every now and then.

Wandering back towards the toy section, she had had her eye on the curved glass dildo that was molded like a tentacle. Running her fingers over the toy, she considered the price tag when a tense hot pull hooked in her stomach out of nowhere. She wondered if she’d eaten something bad for lunch, but it didn’t feel quite like the roil of food poisoning. Flushing hot, she felt a ripple of arousal shiver through her whole body.

Heels clacked on the tile floor one aisle over and Abaddon was rounding the endcap display before she realized she was following a smell. Something spicy warm, clove and cinnamon, undeniably alpha and irresistible. There was a petite curvy red head in a floor length sanguine crushed velvet gown, critically eyeing an eighteen inch double ended black dildo in one hand and a sparkling pink twelve inch multi setting vibrator in the other. One more step towards her, and her head shot up. Pretty hazel eyes went wide and her immaculately painted lips parted.

Abaddon felt an urge to cry out, to scream at everyone around them that this pretty little thing was hers and only hers. It was completely stupid and asinine and she would not. She would, however, sling the pretty little thing over her shoulder and drag her back to Abaddon’s apartment. If they made it that far.

The other red head stepped closer, nose wrinkling, looking like she was trying to say something too when a god awful ear splitting screech came out of her mouth. Abaddon swore she was going to say something, with actual words, but when she opened her mouth she answered with her own high pitched wail. Gravitating towards each other until they were toe to toe, they were still screeching like fucking banshees for a minute before Abaddon had to stop to catch her breath.

No, see, she couldn’t have a soul mate. That was just nonsense. And why the fuck did people scream at the top of their lungs when they met someone chemically compatible anyway.

Coughing, voice a little horse, she said –“I’d go with the black one.”

The red head smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes, putting the pink dildo back on the shelf. “Aye, you want to try it with me?”

Oh that was just not fair, she had a hot accent too. “Oh honey, you won’t need that with me. Gotta be up front with you though, your little mating call doesn’t mean shit to me.”

“Oh, a tough one are we, well you were calling too… But, no, I’d like to take you home for one night, not for life.”

Abaddon hummed and made a show of eyeing her head to toe, cleavage pushed up, curves that needed a warning sign, curled hair tumbling artfully over her shoulders and a cruel glint in her eyes.

“Well, I’m free all afternoon.”

-

Abaddon’s apartment was closer, so Rowena – nice name, too – followed her home. At least she kept the place mostly clean, a few dishes in the sink, blankets tossed over the couch, books stacked on the table. Rowena didn’t really look at much around the apartment when Abaddon unzipped her dress halfway between the front door and the bedroom, shrugging out of it and she was wearing matching lace panties underneath cause hey, a girl’s gotta treat herself.

Rowena’s nails were painted a shade of red darker than her lipstick, and the splash of vivid color on all that pale smooth skin was gorgeous. Kissing roughly and plucking at each other’s clothes as they stumbled in to the bedroom, slate grey bedding and cherry wood, Abaddon pushed Rowena onto her rumpled unmade bed and crawled after her.

Tugging delicate black panties off, the curls between her legs were as red as the hair on her head – natural, nice. Abaddon knew Rowena smelled like an alpha, like power and strength. Her pussy was shiny wet but her vestigial dick was swelling up thick and Abaddon just wanted to put her mouth on it.

She had Rowena splayed on her back, naked and exactly where Abaddon wanted, when Rowena flipped her over and pinned her down. “Who said you get to have all the fun dear?”

“Oh I take what I want.”

“You’ll have to work for it.”

Rowena grinned at her feral and ground wet against her belly before dipping down and biting her neck. Hard and without any preamble, Rowena sunk her teeth in and scratched long nails down Abaddon’s sides. Raising her hands to grip into the lush hair that tumbled over her face, Abaddon rolled her hips under Rowena and tried to slot her growing dick up between the hot folds of Rowena’s pussy.

She could feel a trickle of blood drip down her shoulder when Rowena bit hard enough. Twisting her hair cruelly, Abaddon pulled her back and she laughed, shoving her hips down against Abaddon’s dick. Blood smeared her lips shiny and Abaddon had to pull her down for a kiss, lick the taste out of her mouth, bite her tongue and make her moan.

Sliding an arm down around Rowena’s slim waist, Abaddon heaved her up and over to climb between her legs again. Rowena squirmed and shoved and fought so Abaddon flipped her onto her belly and pinned her down. Nudging her thighs apart and settling between her legs, laying along her back and biting into the meat of her shoulder, Abaddon held her down until she was panting and had gone lax.

“You don’t have to be a good girl, but just let me get my mouth on you.”

Groaning, Rowena rocked her hips back gripped the sheets tight in her fists. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I will. Let me taste you first.”

Huffing a dramatic sigh, Rowena arched her neck to expose it better, “Don’t take too long.”

Sucking a line of purple bruises in her pale skin, Abaddon hummed and kissed down the dip of her spine, licking against the smooth slope of her skin. Stroking over the curves of Rowena’s sides and up over the swell of her pert ass, Abaddon bit into the tender inside of her thigh and the sharp spice of her arousal intensified.

Kneeling up and grabbing on to Rowena’s hips, Abaddon ordered “Over” and Rowena went with the roll when she was flipped. Pushing her thighs wide, Abaddon delved between them. Her pussy was deep pink to almost red, small outer lips pushed back as her labia swelled and pulled up tight around the base of her clit, engorged and elongated about three inches. She was beautiful, rare vestigial alpha dick on a female serving no reproductive purpose without semen but damn were they fun.

Splaying her fingers wide on Rowena’s thighs and digging in to supple skin, Abaddon licked from the bottom of her vulva up to the tip of her clit dick, tasting the slick wetness heady on her tongue, dragging her mouth over warm skin. Nipping at the tight folds of her inner labia and swirling her tongue around the base of the clit, Abaddon ate of her body eagerly and Rowena thrashed under her. Pinning her hips down and holding her with bruising grip, Abaddon wrapped her mouth around the swollen tip of her clit, no head like a male’s dick but even more sensitive, and sank down to take it all in her mouth with a firm suck that made Rowena scream. Some alpha females were too sensitive for this, but Abaddon loved sucking on clit dicks and they were just too rare to pass by.

Rowena tugged harshly on her hair and cursed incoherently as Abaddon worked her tongue around the smooth hot skin, sucking the thick swell of it and scraping with her teeth just a little. Rowena gushed wetly against her chin, her clit hardening and quivering before starting to recede. Rowena was panting, chest heaving, muttering in what sounded like a different language when Abaddon pulled up.

Sliding her fingers through the wet mess of Rowena’s pussy, Abaddon asked, “Still think you can take me?”

Licking her lips Rowena looked down between their bodies, reaching one hand out to get a feel of Abaddon’s dick – four inches and proud. Abaddon rutted into her hand and scratched down her parted thighs. Her hair had almost all fallen out of it’s complicated morning hold of bobby pins and clips from Rowena pushing her hands through it, long ringlets hot against the back of her neck. Abaddon’s lips were tingling still from Rowena’s taste, another alpha had never done that to her before, another anyone never had. Never tasted, never smelled so good.

Rowena bit her lip and pulled Abaddon closer, “Take me bare?”

She knew it was stupid but she couldn’t give a shit about STI’s at the moment, if her slick felt that good on Abaddon’s lips she couldn’t fathom how it’d feel on her dick.

Hefting Rowena’s hips up and curling over her, Abaddon pushed in with a sharp snap and rocked the bed back hard enough to slam against the wall. Rowena locked her legs around Abaddon’s waist and held on to her shoulders, hips pushing up to meet her and mouth parted on a gasp. Abaddon’s whole body was taut and fever bright, the feel of Rowena around her a drugged euphoria, everything faded out to blurry indistinction except the white hot connection of their bodies.

Rowena dug her nails into the back of Abaddon’s neck and pulled her down as her body started to quiver. Abaddon happily buried her face in her soul mate’s neck and set her teeth to the soft skin there as Rowena did the same to her. Bodies writhing together, they bit at the same moment deep and true, ecstasy snapped and overtaking sense as they tasted each other’s blood and climaxed as mates.

Shuddering, still feeling the aftershocks like tremors that kept echoing off themselves, Abaddon pulled her receding dick out of the sweet heat of Rowena’s body that she never wanted to leave and stretched out on the bed next to her. Rowena stared at the ceiling, one hand folded on top of her belly, legs still bent wide. The perfect indent of Abaddon’s teeth was beading with blood on that lovely slender neck.

Shit.

Rowena stretched and rolled on to her side, pulling sheets up around her waist. “How about a nap?”

“Sure.”

They had called to each other. Yeah. And then mated each other. Yeah. And then marked each other. Shit.

Rowena giggled and burrowed into the pillow. “We should get dinner later, I’m thinking greasy pizza, we can find somewhere with an outdoor patio and throw our crusts at drunkards like they’re pigeons.”

Abaddon shifted onto her side as Rowena shuffled closer, blinking at her as she snuffled into the crook of Abaddon’s neck. She smelled even better now. Properly fucked out and well tended to. She wanted to get pizza and taunt drunk people later.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
